


The Simplest Thing On Earth

by starksnack



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Body, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, True Love, Venom is the love story of our generation, and his hair cause it's adorable, i love eddie brock so much, this pwp is a homage to Tom Hardy's lips, you can fight me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Well, I haven't read Symbrock on a motorcycle yet which is a damn shame because motorcycle sex is only second to wall sex.





	The Simplest Thing On Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlottefrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/gifts).



> Good morning, beloved. Our hearts vibrate at the same frequency.
> 
> My best friend encouraged me to write this one. I was going to write Symbrock fluff and then we got talking about motorcycles so here we are.
> 
> Specials thanks to both my betas, aka the two people I trusted to not read this and laugh, Cereal (@ranthonystark on Instagram and @samplevi on here) and Ava (@ohmyhiddles on here) I'd be lost without these two lovely ladies and I am forever grateful that they put up with my bullshit.

“We never really touched on police officers after you almost ate one,” Eddie is talking quietly as he slides his motorcycle helmet over his head. Venom settles around his shoulders in a jet black scarf to keep his neck warm from the harsh wind. “You can’t bite their heads off V, they’re good people, even if they’re trying to hurt us.”

Venom snorts reaching up with one inky black tendril to tighten the strap on the helmet.  **We won’t if you don’t want us to.** They move up Eddie’s back to keep him warm, taking up residence in his chest as he starts the bike.

“Let’s go find us a snack,” Eddie peels off down the street at a speed Venom isn’t entirely sure they’re comfortable with them going. They force their hand to loosen on the throttle and makes a noise of disapproval that their bonded only rolls his eyes at.

**We’re thinking we binge tonight,** Venom muses. They feel the amusement rolling off Eddie in waves and pleasure rushes through them as they run down Eddie’s arms to warm his freezing fingers. The twenty minute ride rushes by in a blur and Venom finds they quite enjoy the wind on their skin.

“I’ll see if we can find a gang or a malicious cult,” Venom can tell that Eddie is only half joking as he says it, turning into an empty parking garage and pulling into a slot near the back. He yanks his helmet off and Venom gently smooths down his hair in the way Eddie favours.

**Quite a spot you picked,** Venom wants to make Eddie smile. They think back over everything they’ve learned so far about humans and the words are out before they can stop them,  **Are you sure you weren’t just trying to get us alone?**

The words don’t have the desired effect but the effect is desire. They feel a dark heat settling in Eddie’s hips as their host absentmindedly runs his fingertips over the scarf. Venom purrs at the contact pulling at their beloved’s fingers and wrapping them in possessive black tendrils.

“You see right through me,” Eddie whispers back, eyes heavy lidded and dark lashes fluttering slowly as he pants his arousal. He leans away from the handlebars, flicking down the stand and tilting his head back to look at the ceiling in an effort to control the sudden onslaught of want. Venom takes the opportunity to slide up his throat, past his Adam’s apple and over his perfect, full lips.

**Relax Eddie** , Venom slides around his tense shoulders, pressing into the curve of his neck to relieve the pressure. 

“We should wait until we get home,” even as the words push their way out of Eddie’s parted lips Venom has no influence in the fingers working Eddie’s acid washed jeans open.

They ignore Eddie, who is now dutifully sliding his pants down his hips, to slip inky tendrils into his soft mess of brown curls. They haven’t let him cut it, instead leaving it to hang in shaggy waves over his forehead. They can feel Eddie carefully brushing his fingers over his hardening cock as he reclines against the frigid fuel tank.

Impatient claws tear Eddie’s shirt into ribbons and Venom would be apologetic if it didn’t wrench the most beautiful groan out of their beloved. They melt across Eddie’s stomach to probe at his clenched entrance, massaging at the tightening muscle before sliding a calming tendril up his arm. 

Venom curls under Eddie’s hips, a soft cushion keeping his neck away from the cold bite of the handlebars.  **Look at you, Eddie,** the words are said out loud but they echo in their shared mind, filling the humid space between them. Venom runs a finger over one of Eddie’s pink nipples, his thumb pressing over his bonded’s plump lips and into the wet heat of his mouth.  **You’re beautiful.**

Eddie lets out a broken moan beneath him that stutters off into a gasp as he’s filled. They’re sticking together as Venom gently lifts his legs to drive deeper into him. He watches fascinated as Eddie’s back arches, hips seeking pleasure, and his head hits the handlebars with a dull thud. They’re soothing away the bump and reknitting the broken skin before Eddie can even protest the injury.

Venom slams into him, shallow, then faster as Eddie pushes into each steady thrust with a low whine. He presses his shoulders into the motorcycle tank, painfully hard as Venom heals any bruises before they can bite at his skin. They rock together, and a single moment stretches into eternity as Venom watches the euphoric expressions play out across their beloved’s face.

Eddie makes a beautiful sticky mess of his stomach and Venom’s tongue darts out to clean it off him. It tastes so much sweeter than the grotesque bite of human flesh and Venom finds themself craving the beautiful tang.

Eddie is breathing heavily, coming down from his high as Venom gently pulls his pants back up and over his softening cock. They flex their hands across Eddie’s broad chest, slowly melting into a warm new sweatshirt for him.

“We probably scared off all the food,” Eddie jokes as Venom runs tendrils through the birds nest that sex has made of his pretty brown locks. They pull the helmet over their head, carefully fastening the strap.

Eddie swings his leg over the bike, gunning the engine as Venom thickens around his torso to keep him warm.

Life on Earth was a lot more complicated than that on Klyntar. There were fickle humans and their myriad of confusing, unpredictable feelings. There were rules for etiquette and social order that Venom found no one really understood but everyone obeyed. There was a grey area between good and bad, moral differences that restricted Venom’s choice in food.

And then there was the beautifully perfect loser, Eddie Brock. The one thing that always remained simple to Venom was their undying love for his bonded.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I appreciate every single one of you.  
> Drop me a comment and let me know what I can do better, what you want to see, and how I can improve.  
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/starksnack/).


End file.
